


steal my heart, too

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: At first, Jinsol isn’t quite sure what to think as she watches a chubby Shiba Inu walk into her small pet store via the motion detector door because… well, the dog’s owner is nowhere to be seen.Jinsol just stares as the tiny dog struts up to one of the shelves, taking hold of a small bag of treats in its mouth. Amused, Jinsol just keeps watching as the dog walks out of the store.Wait, Jinsol thinks, I’ve just been shoplifted by a dog.





	steal my heart, too

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aivxk3FaWDQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aivxk3FaWDQ)

 

At first, Jinsol isn’t quite sure  _ what _ to think as she watches a chubby Shiba Inu walk into her small pet store via the motion detector door because… well, the dog’s owner is  _ nowhere  _ to be seen.

 

Jinsol just stares as the tiny dog struts up to one of the shelves, taking hold of a small bag of treats in its mouth. Amused, Jinsol just keeps watching as the dog walks out of the store.

 

_ Wait _ , Jinsol thinks,  _ I’ve just been shoplifted by a  _ **_dog_ ** _. _

 

—

 

When Daisy comes home with a fresh bag of treats in her mouth, Jungeun doesn’t know what to think. She widens her eyes, taking the bag from her dog.

 

“What the—where did you get this from?” Jungeun holds up the bag in question, staring at her dog in shock. Daisy just sits down, tilting her head. She’s waiting for treats.

 

Sooyoung walks out of her bedroom and raises an eyebrow at the scene.

 

“Why… are you having a staring contest with your dog?”

 

“Daisy stole these treats,” Jungeun says, not taking her eyes off of the dog.

 

“Oh, word?” Sooyoung laughs, crouching down next to the sitting dog, scratching behind her ears, “Good girl!”

 

“ _ Sooyoung _ !” Jungeun frowns, “Don’t encourage her!”

 

Sooyoung snorts, “We’re broke college students, Jungeun. Take the free treats.”

 

Sooyoung stands back up, stretching her arms, “How’d she even get out of the front yard?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jungeun grumbles, walking away and tossing the bag of treats onto the kitchen counter, “I thought I patched up any places she could sneak out.”

 

“She’s an expert at escaping,” Sooyoung says, slipping on her shoes, “well, I’m going to go see Jiwoo. Have fun with the thief!”

 

“ _ Wait _ —you said that you’d help me with grocery shopping today!” Jungeun calls out, rushing to the front door that Sooyoung’s holding open.

 

“Oh,” Sooyoung mumbles, “I did, didn’t I?”

 

“Yes,” Jungeun says with a sneer, rolling her eyes, “whatever—go see your girlfriend. Just don’t complain when I don’t get anything you like.”

 

“You know what I like,” Sooyoung waves her hand dismissively, “while you’re out, go return those treats if you’re so inclined on being a good person!”

 

“Go away!”

 

The front door closes as Sooyoung lets out another laugh. Jungeun’s turns around and frowns as she sees the bag of treats.

 

Daisy lets out a noisy whine, and Jungeun sighs, grabbing the bag and opening it.

 

“One bag of treats won’t hurt…”

 

—

 

It doesn’t end up being just one.

 

It’s two, and then it’s three, and then it’s two  _ at the same time _ —and Jungeun’s baffled that her dog’s not in doggy-jail at this point. Sooyoung always just laughs and takes a picture of Daisy with the treats in her mouth so she can send it to Jiwoo. Jungeun always scolds her and says that it isn’t funny.

 

One day, Sooyoung ends up crying because of how hard she laughs at the sight of Daisy trotting through the living room with a bag bigger than her. The bag of treats skid against the floor of the house as Daisy drags it.

 

“Daisy!  _ My girl! _ ” Sooyoung chortles, taking the bag from her, placing it on the counter, and then proceeding to pick Daisy up.

 

Jungeun exits the bathroom as she hears Daisy barking excitedly.

 

She widens her eyes at the bag, “ _ No _ ! Not again!”

 

“This dog should be on the FBI’s Most Wanted list!” Sooyoung states, setting Daisy back down onto the ground and grabbing the bag, “Look at how  _ big  _ this bag is!”

 

Jungeun takes the bag from Sooyoung, looking at the price tag and gasping, “It’s twenty dollars!”

 

“ _ Big baller _ !” Sooyoung laughs even louder, “Holy crap, this is so funny—”

 

“It’s  _ not _ !” Jungeun groans, reaching for Daisy’s leash and clipping it onto her collar, “You said that there’s a new pet store open a few streets down, right?”

 

_ It’s probably where Daisy’s been getting all these treats. _

 

“Yeah,” Sooyoung says, plopping down onto the couch as she tries to calm down her laughs, “are you going?”

 

“Yes, to return  _ this _ ,” she holds the bag of treats up.

 

“Have fun,” Sooyoung calls out as Jungeun exits the house.

 

-

 

Daisy leads her to the shop pretty easily, the dog walking in front of Jungeun the entire time. The door slides open and Jungeun nearly chokes on her own saliva when she sees the blonde girl behind the front counter.

 

_ She’s beautiful…  _

 

The girl’s currently helping another customer with check-out, but when she spots Jungeun (and Daisy, she laughs.

 

“You must be the owner,” she says as Jungeun walks up. Jungeun looks down at the girl’s name tag. 

 

Jinsol.

 

“Yeah…” Jungeun gulps, placing the bag of treats on the counter, “I’m sorry about Daisy. I don’t even know how she manages to escape the yard let alone  _ steal  _ from a store.”

 

“It’s alright,” Jinsol replies easily, “to be honest, I was too shocked to do anything the first time.”

 

“What about this time?” Jungeun asks.

 

Jinsol giggles, “I handed her the bag.”

 

“Wh—Why would you do that?”

 

Jinsol shrugs, “Daisy’s cute.”

 

“Oh my God,” Jungeun mumbles, sliding the bag closer to Jinsol, “still, here.”

 

“Aw, c’mon, Daisy seems like she’d like these!” Jinsol slides the bag back towards Jungeun.

 

Jungeun looks down at her dog, whose tail is already wagging chaotically, her tongue sticking out. She looks back up to Jinsol, who’s giving her puppy-dog eyes, too.

 

“Fine,” Jungeun grumbles, “but at least let me pay.”

 

“Sure,” Jinsol smiles widely.

 

Jungeun reaches into her back pocket, where she usually keeps her wallet, and frowns when she doesn’t feel it there. She remembers she had taken it out to order food for her and Sooyoung earlier.

 

Jinsol looks at her expectantly.

 

Jungeun gives a sheepish smile, “Left my wallet at home.” 

 

“Then, it’s on the house!”

 

“No, no it’s not—I’ll just call my friend and have her bring it to me,” Jungeun fishes out her phone, dialling Sooyoung’s number.

 

_ “What’s up?” _

 

_ “My wallet’s on the couch, can you bring it to me?” _

 

_ “Are you serious? I’m so comfortable right now.” _

 

_ “ _ **_Sooyoung_ ** _.” _

 

_ “Ugh, okay, fine.” _

 

_ “Thanks, ugly.” _

 

_ “Fuck you.” _

 

_ “No thanks.” _

 

_ “Shut up. Bye.” _

 

_ “Bye.” _

 

Jinsol stares at Jungeun as she ends the phonecall, amused.

 

Jungeun feels her ears warm up, “What?”

 

“You called the friend ‘ugly’,” Jinsol laughs.

 

“I use it endearingly, I _swear_ —she’s literally model—she’s not ugly and I’m not that mean,” Jungeun explains herself, feeling the embarrassment settle in even more as she averts her eyes, “she should be here soon, though.”

 

… 

 

“All this for a bag of treats that I said you could take for free,” Jinsol drawls teasingly.

 

“I’m not just going to let Daisy steal from you! Besides, isn’t this a new store?” Jungeun asks, “It can’t be good to just give away treats when you could be making money off of it.”

 

“It’s alright,” Jinsol shrugs, “I don’t need the money, and the store’s doing pretty good even with me giving away bags of treats to Daisy.”

 

“You don’t need the money?” Jungeun questions, “Then why open the store?”

 

Another shrug, “I like animals.”

 

Jinsol leans over the counter to take a peek at Daisy, who barks upon seeing her face.

 

With a grin, Jinsol goes back to her original standing position, “It made my day every time Daisy would come in, you know?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Of course!” Jinsol laughs, “It’s not everyday that a Shiba Inu steals from you!”

 

Jungeun chuckles, shaking her head, “It made me stressed every time she’d come home with another bag. My roommate, Sooyoung, would just laugh at me.”

 

“I was starting to think Daisy was homeless, but I’d always see the collar on her so I had been hoping she’s been going home to  _ someone _ ,” Jinsol smiles, “I’m glad to know that her owner actually  _ exists _ .”

 

Jungeun scrunches up her nose, looking down at her dog, “That’s me.”

 

The door opens and in walks Sooyoung with Jungeun’s wallet in her hand.

 

“Here,” Sooyoung walks up next to Jungeun, holding it out to the younger girl.

 

“Thanks,” Jungeun takes the wallet from Sooyoung and opens it, “uhm… Sooyoung?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did it not occur to you to take the money that was on the counter, too?”

 

“No…?”

 

“I literally hate you,” Jungeun grumbles, closing the empty wallet and sighing. She pushes the bag of treats towards Jinsol, “looks like no treats for us.”

 

“Hey, I already said you could just take it for free,”

 

Jungeun shakes her head, “No, it’s fine—”

 

“Jungeun,” Sooyoung nudges her roughly, “take the free treats. Besides, when’s the last time a pretty girl has told you to do  _ anything _ ?”

 

“Oh my God,” Jungeun’s face flames up, unable to meet Jinsol’s eyes as she snatches up the bag of treats, “ _ Fine _ . Whatever. Let’s go back before the delivery person arrives.”

 

Sooyoung laughs, following an embarrassed Jungeun out of the store, “Bye, Jinsol!”

 

Jinsol, who’s still taking a moment to register what had just happened, blinks, “Bye…” she calls out into the empty store.

 

—

 

Daisy doesn’t come home with another bag until two weeks later. Truthfully, Jungeun’s kind of missed the image of the dog struggling to fit through the dog door, so when Daisy comes in with a bag, she smiles instead of feeling anxious.

 

“Again?” Jungeun kneels down, Daisy trotting up to her happily.

 

When Jungeun takes the bag, she spots a small note inside of it. 

 

She opens the bag, curious, and slips the note out.

 

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ \- the pretty girl who told you to take the free treats _

 

“Holy shit…” Jungeun whispers under her breath. She feels her heart skip a beat as she stares at the note. She looks down at Daisy, who’s still waiting patiently for some treats, and then smiles, “You got me her number…”

 

Daisy barks.

 

Jungeun hands a couple of treats to Daisy and then gets up, putting the bag onto the counter before letting out a couple victory punches into the air.

  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Just saying, but you two have  _ me _ to thank,” Sooyoung says as she spots Jinsol and Jungeun on the couch together, pointing a finger towards the couple, “if I hadn’t said that ‘pretty girl’ comment then you wouldn’t even be dating right now!”

 

“Shut up, Sooyoung,” Jungeun grumbles, head resting on Jinsol’s shoulder as the blonde girl laughs, “don’t you have a girlfriend to see?”

 

Sooyoung chuckles, “Yeah, I’m probably going to stay over.”

 

“Okay,” Jungeun replies, “Have fun.”

 

“Thanks. You, too,” Sooyoung says, opening the front door, “no sex on the couch!”

 

Jungeun jumps up from her spot, ready to yell at Sooyoung, but the girl’s already closed the front door.

 

Jinsol laughs and pulls Jungeun back down into her arms, “She’s just joking, babe.”

 

“I know,” Jungeun grumbles, “She’s still annoying, though.”

 

Jinsol hums, pressing a kiss to Jungeun’s forehead.

 

… 

 

“She’s wrong, you know?” Jinsol says after a moment of them just watching TV.

 

“What?” Jungeun looks up.

 

“Sooyoung. It’s not her that we have to thank,”

 

Still confused, Jungeun furrows her eyebrows, “What are you talking about?”

 

“For us getting together,” Jinsol smiles, “we should be thanking Daisy.”

 

“Oh…” Jungeun lets out, feeling a dull ache in her heart at the mention of the dog, “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“Most couples don’t get to say that they met the same way we did,” Jinsol giggles.

 

Jungeun laughs quietly, laying her head back down. 

 

She stares at the picture of Daisy she has hanging on the wall, smiling. 

 

She interlocks her fingers with Jinsol’s, squeezing.

 

“You’re right,” Jungeun says.

 

_..._

 

"I hope someone's giving her free treats up there, too," Jinsol mumbles, almost more to herself than to Jungeun, but it still makes Jungeun's heart flutter.

 

She's so in love with Jinsol.

 

"I love you," she says.

 

Jinsol grins, cheeks pink, "I love you, too," she replies.

 

Jungeun closes her eyes contently, humming.

 

_Thank, Daisy._

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who doesn't like flowers, i sure do like using their names


End file.
